


Insatiable

by rosetintedlenses (VOlympianlove), VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/rosetintedlenses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Jongin has been dating Sehun for longer than his brother knew.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FxckingAngelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckingAngelic/gifts).



> This was the sweetest commission I've ever received! I hope you're feeling much better and that this fic perks you up a little bit! Your friend commissioned this in the hopes of making you feel better so I hope it works! Thank you for enjoying my fics and supporting my writing!

“He must like you a lot to come in here every afternoon to order that monstrosity,” Jongdae muttered into his ear as they both watched the man sitting in the corner.

Jongin did not have the heart to tell his brother that yes, Sehun liked him a lot. And that they had gone on not one, but multiple dates already. Such information was reserved for Junmyeon, who was kinder than Jongdae was and less likely to tease or embarrass him.

He nudged him away, smiling when Sehun glanced his way, lips tilting up briefly.

“Ooh, he smiled at you,” Jongdae prodded him. Jongin was about to stab him with the fork he was twirling when Junmyeon’s voice came from the back room.

“Kim Jongdae! You’re supposed to be filling the cream puffs, not bothering Jongin!”

Jongin mourned the fact that he would not get to stab him as Jongdae turned around, muttering something about overbearing older brothers that Jongin would definitely repeat to Junmyeon someday. Possibly while he was pounding the hell out of his bread dough.

“You’re getting off soon, right?” He was so deep in thought that he did not notice Sehun appearing in front of his counter, empty mug in hand.

“Yes, in about ten.” Jongin tried to ignore the way the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Sehun’s shirt was just slightly too tight, stretching across his broad frame as he pushed the mug across the counter.

“Want to come over? I’ve got the house to myself tonight.” Sehun’s smirk made heat pool in Jongin’s belly. Jongin swallowed, nodding.

“Jongin, you can- oh! Hi, Sehun. I’m assuming you’re not coming home for dinner tonight then, Jonginnie?” Junmyeon came bustling out of the kitchen, covered in flour. He looked up expectantly and Jongin sighed, bending to let his brother peck him on the cheek as he took off his apron.

He narrowed his eyes when he felt Junmyeon slip something into his back pocket. 

“For tonight,” his brother whispered with a knowing look that made Jongin want to melt into the floor.

“I’m leaving now,” he said, tossing the apron in his face. That did nothing to subdue the hot flush spreading over his face as he snatched up his bag. 

“Your brother’s really sweet,” Sehun said as he started the car. Jongin could feel the condom that Junmyeon had slipped into his pocket burning a hole in his pants as he stared down at his phone.

“Sure,” he muttered.

Sehun’s side glance burned into him as the car pulled out of the parking lot but he said nothing until they were already in the apartment. Jongin went straight to the stove, having been over enough times that he was comfortable with it. 

Sehun did not like to cook anyway. 

Jongin nearly sliced off a finger when a warm body draped itself around him, a hot mouth attaching to his neck. 

“Sehun,” he tried, his hands shaking ever so slightly when Sehun kissed a line along his throat, mouthing lazily at his shoulder. “You can’t just-.”

Jongin yelped when a hand slid into his back pocket and he had to set down the knife and carrot before he really cut himself. He could feel Sehun’s lips twitching, smirking against his skin when he found what Junmyeon had slipped into his pocket. 

“What’s this?” he murmured, Jongin’s cheeks flushing red. 

“Nothing,” he hissed, squirming when Sehun squeezed his ass for good measure. “Junmyeon gave it to me, I swear.”

“Hoping you’ll get lucky tonight, huh?” Sehun said, teeth clamping down on Jongin’s neck. Jongin yelped again, batting him until he let go.

“You’re a dick,” he grumbled, “now leave me alone to cook dinner.” 

Sehun hummed but he stayed plastered to him as Jongin resumed his chopping.

“Maybe I’ll let you bend me over the kitchen counter,” he said conversationally. Jongin choked at that, shaking his head.

“Stop it,” he gasped when Sehun kissed him again, pressing butterfly kisses along his neck. Sehun paid him no mind, sucking and licking until Jongin dropped the knife. 

He was smirking when Jongin pushed him up against the kitchen island. Jongin’s belly pooled with heat as he curved his hands around Sehun’s waist, fingers digging into the dips of his hipbones.

“You want dessert now?” he growled. Sehun shuddered visibly, arching and rubbing his crotch up against Jongin.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Bedroom.”

“I can’t believe- ah! That your brother gave you tha- at!” Sehun gasped, his back arching off the bed. Jongin hummed, distracted by the pale column of his throat. He nipped lazily at his skin, sucking a dark mark that Sehun would have to hide with a high collar the next day.

“I can’t believe you wanted me to bend you over the kitchen counter,” he murmured, “how unhygienic.”

Sehun gasped aloud when he thumbed over his nipples, information that Jongin filed away for later. He kissed down his throat and along his shoulder, sucking little love bites into the skin.

“You- you would know,” Sehun panted, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Jongin’s hair. He tugged and Jongin moaned, moving to kiss him hard.

“I work in a _bakery_ , Sehun. Food hygiene was drilled into me since Junmyeon started it,” he gasped against Sehun’s lips. Swinging his leg over Sehun’s thighs, he straddled his hips, grinding down hard.

“F-fuck!” Sehun whimpered and Jongin could _feel_ his cock twitch under his ass. “Don’t talk about your brother when we’re about to- ah!”

“You brought it up,” Jongin muttered, leaning down to bite gently at Sehun’s collarbones. “The condom thing.”

Sehun made a little broken noise that went straight through him. Jongin sat back, palming at the bulge in Sehun’s boxers until it was rock hard in his hand. Smirking, he plucked at the waistband, heat rocketing through him when Sehun moaned as the elastic snapped hard against his skin.

“Please-.”

“Please what?” Jongin teased, “please fuck you so hard you can’t dance tomorrow?” 

Sehun whined at that, hips jerking into empty air as Jongin pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung free, already leaking precum all over his belly.

“Don’t tease,” he panted, releasing Jongin’s hair to touch himself. Jongin slapped his hand away, prompting another whine. “Jongin, please.”

Jongin bent, licking a long stripe along Sehun’s cock. He shoved Sehun’s hips down, taking him fully into his mouth. Sehun moaned, back arching off the bed. His hips jerked and twitched against Jongin’s hold, threatening to choke him.

Jongin hummed, smirking when the vibrations made Sehun throw back his head, fingers digging into the bedspread.

“Jongin- Jongin, ah!”

Jongin pulled off with an obscene pop, wiping his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. He grinned up at Sehun’s betrayed expression, wrapping his hands around his balls.

“If you’re still talking, I’m not doing a good enough job.”

Sehun’s legs bent easily, his flexibility sending a jolt of pleasure through Jongin’s gut as he pushed them apart. 

“Hand me the lube,” he ordered, Sehun whimpering at his tone. The lube bottle nearly smacked him in the forehead when Sehun tossed it at him in a hurry.

“You’re loose,” Jongin commented as he pushed his fingers into Sehun. He parted easily for him as if he had been fingered beforehand. Sehun blushed endearingly red, turning to bury his face into the pillow.

Jongin raised his eyebrows, lips quirking. He scissored him open, pressing his fingers into his prostate to make him jump.

“You opened yourself up, didn’t you?” he asked, smirking when Sehun shuddered, legs parting unconsciously. “I’ve fallen right into your plans.”

“Stop talking and fuck me,” Sehun whined, hips jerking. His cheeks were flushed as he wiggled around on the sheets, hooking his ankles around Jongin’s waist. Jongin laughed when he was tugged forward. 

He pulled his fingers out of Sehun, shucking off his boxers quickly. It was quick work to roll the condom onto himself before he was bracing his hands against Sehun’s hips, lining himself up. Sehun writhed on the bed, messing up the bedsheets as Jongin pushed in slowly. 

Despite having stretched himself, Jongin’s girth meant that it was still a tight fit. They both moaned when Jongin slid in, his fingers digging so hard into Sehun’s hipbones that he left bruises on his skin. Sehun’s abs flexed when he lifted himself off the bed, stretching for a kiss that Jongin gladly obliged. 

“Hnngh,” Sehun moaned into his mouth when Jongin thrust experimentally, fingers grasping at the sheets. It was hot in the room and Sehun’s skin tasted like sweat in his mouth as Jongin kissed his way down his throat. Scattered love bites littered his collarbones. 

“I thought you fingered yourself,” Jongin murmured, moaning aloud when Sehun clenched around him. “You’re still so tight.” 

Sehun shuddered, squealing when Jongin thumbed over his nipples hard, flicking the rosy buds until they were peaked under his fingers. 

“N-no, Jongin!” he yelped. Jongin wrapped his mouth around his left nipple, sucking hard enough to leave a purplish mark. He licked at the nub, smirking as Sehun shook and writhed beneath him, protests melting into oversensitive moans. 

Hooking Sehun’s legs over his shoulders, Jongin thrust in hard, relishing his stunned wail. 

“F-fuck! Please-!” Sehun gasped, fingers squeezing into fists so tight that he left crescents in his palms. He arched his back, clenching around Jongin until he swore aloud, clutching at his waist. “I don’t remember- you being this big!”

“Keep talking,” Jongin praised, a jolt of pleasure curling low in his belly. He smirked when Sehun’s eyes glazed over, his litany of praises turning into incoherent sounds of pleasure as he rocked into him. 

He bent, leaning over to catch Sehun’s bottom lip between his teeth. Sehun had just enough coherency to kiss back, moaning into his mouth every time he nailed his prostate. 

“Fuck, Jongin,” he gasped, lacing his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Jongin moaned too, when he tugged at his hair, the pain translating into pleasure that went straight through his groin. His pace slackened, rhythm faltering as Sehun’s cries pitched higher and higher until he was cumming.

White splashed all over his belly, coating his skin. Jongin milked him through it, grunting. Sehun grabbed at him, raking nails down his back that only sent Jongin over the edge. His orgasm slammed into him like a freight train and he came with a shout. 

“Shit,” Sehun wheezed when he collapsed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. “Get off, you’re heavy.”

“No,” Jongin grumbled, yelping when Sehun clenched deliberately around him. “Ow, don’t-.”

The gleam in Sehun’s eye made him shudder as he made to pull out, only to have Sehun clamp down so tight around him that it hurt. 

“Fuck- Sehun!” 

“I’m not done with you,” Sehun purred, his abs flexing as he sat up, pushing Jongin hard. Jongin gasped when his cock twitched, shaking his head when Sehun reversed their positions, climbing on top of him. He clenched and Jongin let out a whimper, fingers flying to Sehun’s thigh. 

“What are you-.” His skin was buzzing and he could not think straight, not with the way Sehun was looking down at him. The little smirk on his lips made Jongin stiffen. He tried to prop himself up but was quickly pushed down again by a hand on his chest. 

“I want to ride you. Okay?” 

Jongin groaned in reply, tipping his head back when Sehun lifted himself experimentally, cum dripping out of his hole as he did so. He looked positively _obscene,_ his belly painted white and cum running down the inside of his thighs. 

Sehun licked his lips, dipping down to kiss him. Jongin conceded defeat, gasping and half moaning when Sehun ravished his mouth, licking and biting until he was sure his lips were swollen. Jongdae was going to have a field day.

“You look pretty,” he croaked when Sehun pulled away, wiping the saliva from his mouth. He stared when Sehun preened, trailing fingers along his chest and down his abs. 

“I always do,” Sehun murmured with a smile, “especially when I do _this.”_

He ground down _hard_ and Jongin could not stop the yelp from falling from his lips. He jerked and cursed, grabbing at Sehun’s legs. Much to his dismay, his cock twitched even as the pain of oversensitivity shot through him. 

Evidently, Sehun felt it as well.

“Stay down,” he ordered. Jongin gasped when he raked a nail over his nipples, arching up. 

“N-no, I’m sensitive,” he whimpered, squirming when Sehun began to bounce himself up and down in his lap. Wet squelching echoed throughout the room, punctuated by Sehun’s low moans. Jongin’s nails dug into the meat of Sehun’s thighs as he arched, gasping.

“Fuck! Sehun- ah!” 

Jongin’s hips jerked as he braced his feet flat on the bed, thrusting up. Sehun wailed in response, his hand moving to wrap around himself. Jongin writhed, gasping when Sehun leaned over him, attaching his mouth around his nipple. 

“Payback,” Sehun murmured, panting. Jongin clawed at the sheets, torn between moving away or towards the blissful torture that Sehun was inflicting on him. His nipple was sore and shiny with spit by the time Sehun moved on to the next, deliciously sensitive. 

Sehun flicked the swollen pink bud with a self-satisfied smile when Jongin arched with a shout, slamming himself back down into his lap. Jongin writhed, clawing at Sehun’s calves, thighs, anything that he could reach as pleasure spooled in his belly. 

“Sehun- Sehun, you’re going to be the death of me,” he gasped, hips stuttering when Sehun clenched around him. Sehun tipped his head back, displaying the long white column of his throat already decorated with purpling love bites courtesy of Jongin. 

“Wouldn’t that be a way to go,” Sehun commented, whining when Jongin thrust up, stabbing at his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head and he had to brace himself against Jongin’s hips. 

Jongin moaned when he clenched, grasping so hard at his legs that his nails left crescents in Sehun’s skin. He convulsed, arched up when Sehun dragged himself up. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as Sehun fucked himself on Jongin’s cock, practically using him as a living sex toy. 

Jongin could only lie there and take it, writhing and squirming on the bed. He left red lines raking down Sehun’s legs, hips twitching and spasming as Sehun bounced in his lap. 

“Fuck!” he gasped when Sehun came suddenly, a pitched cry spilling from his lips. Sehun lurched forward, nearly toppling out of his lap, eyes rolled back. His cum splattered all over his abs, some spilling onto Jongin too. 

“Oh god,” Sehun moaned, grabbing at Jongin’s hips when he thrust up, “Jongin, nnngh.”

Jongin was panting, his back arched as he chased his orgasm. He did not think could cum again so soon but clearly, Sehun was more than a match for him. His chest heaved and he yelped when Sehun clamped his teeth down on his collarbones, nibbling and sucking. 

Sweat dripped down Jongin’s forehead, dampening his hair. He tangled his fingers into Sehun’s hair, yanking him up for a messy kiss before his entire world went white. Sehun’s moans rang in his ears as he climaxed, spilling once more into him. 

“Fucking hell,” he gasped when his vision cleared. Sehun slumped over his body, nosing lazily at the fresh bruise he had just made. 

“I’m a mess,” Sehun grumbled, poking at his chest with a pout. “Your condom was useless.”

Jongin could not help the laugh that bubbled out of him. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you decided to go straight for a second round,” he said, tipping his chin down to kiss Sehun’s mussed hair. Sehun glared up at him for a moment before pulling himself off Jongin’s cock slowly. 

They both winced at the tug. 

“I’d go for a third but I’m too tired and I don’t think your poor condom can withstand that,” Sehun mumbled, crawling up to wrap himself fully around Jongin. Jongin laughed again, burying his nose into the crook of Sehun’s neck.

“Insatiable,” he chided, already slipping away into dreamland.

-

Junmyeon whistled softly when Jongin stumbled into the bakery the next morning. Jongin’s cheeks flushed and he glared at his brother, making sure Jongdae was nowhere in sight as he tugged the collar of his borrowed shirt higher to hide the hickeys on his neck. 

“Shut up,” he groused, sidling behind the counter to stab Junmyeon with his finger. “I want food.”

Junmyeon laughed fondly as he pushed a pineapple bun across to him, shaking his head.

“Did he not feed you after?” he asked, glancing at the door when the bell tinkled and Sehun strode in, wearing a black turtleneck. 

“He doesn’t have shit in his kitchen cabinets,” Jongin grumbled, loud enough for Sehun to hear. He huffed when Sehun rolled his eyes at him, flashing his brightest smile at Junmyeon. Predictably, Junmyeon melted at once, handing over a bun for Sehun to stuff his face with. 

“Oh, to be young like you two,” he commented, sighing. Jongin looked up long enough to kick him. 

“Stop talking like you’re ancient,” he said, mouth full of bread. “You and Yixing get up to enough kinky stuff when you get the apartment to yourself.”

Junmyeon flushed red, nudging him hard, but before he could say anything a loud exclamation from the kitchen made them both wince.

“Why does Jongin get a breakfast bun and I don’t? You’re playing favourites, hyung,” Jongdae complained, appearing in the doorway. Jongin stifled a laugh at the sight of his second brother, a smudge of butter on his cheek, his pink bunny apron dusted with flour.

“Because Jongin didn’t get anything to eat this morning. I’m not biased,” Junmyeon said evenly, though the corner of his lips quirked up. 

“Liar. I bet he ate Sehun,” Jongdae quipped with a smirk. Jongin choked on his bread, only a little bit relieved that Sehun did the same.

“You _told_ him?” he spluttered with a betrayed look in Junmyeon’s direction. “Hyung, you said you _wouldn’t_.”

Junmyeon spread his hands, narrowly avoiding Jongin’s flying elbow as he ducked behind Jongdae, laughing. 

“I told you I’m not biased!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am now opening commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me, or leaving me a Ko-fi! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1). Thank you for supporting my work regardless!


End file.
